vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Tod steht ihr gut
Der Tod steht ihr gut 'ist die fünfte Folge der 5. Staffel von The Vampire Diaries und die vierundneunzigste der Serie insgesamt. Inhalt KOSTÜMPARTY DER VERDAMMTEN - Auf dem Campus ist Elena ergriffen von einem betrübten und geheimnisvollen Studenten namens Aaron. Elena und Damon gehen zum Whitmore Historical Ball, verkleidet als Anne Boleyn und Henry VIII. Auf dem Ball tanzt Elena mit Dr. Maxfield, der eine beunruhigende Nachricht für Elena hat. Caroline macht einen Abend von Freude bis Herzschmerz durch. Währenddessen enthüllt Nadia Katherine ihre überraschende Vergangenheit und Damon versucht einen Deal mit Silas abzuschließen. Silas Forderung, dass Damon eine undenkbare Tat begeht, führt zu einer gewalttätigen Konfrontation.full|right|290 px Handlung In Vampire Diaries Staffel 5 Folge 5 Der Tod steht ihr gut lernen wir Aaron, einen Freund von Megan kennen. Außerdem werden rund um den Maskenball am College einige Geheimnisse gelüftet. Was für eine Folge: Tyler kehrt zurück, Aaron – ein Freund der toten Megan – dessen Erziehungsberechtigter Wes Maxfield ist, scheint die gleiche traurige Vergangenheit zu haben wie Elena. Nadia – mit vollem Namen Nadia Petrova und somit die Tochter von Katherine und last but not least Silas, der deren Blut trinkt und dadurch wieder zum Hexer wird. Doch eins nach dem anderen. Es ist mal wieder Zeit für ein Fest bei Vampire Diaries: der große historische Maskenball. Mit dabei sind Bonnie und Clyde (Caroline und Tyler), James Dean (Stefan/Silas), Dr. Jekyll (Wes Maxfield), Cleopatra (Tessa/Quetsiah), Aaron (Aaron) sowie Heinrich VIII und Anne Boleyn (Damon und Elena). Kurz vor dem Ball hat Damon mit Silas einen Deal geschlossen. Er möchte Bonnie zurückholen im Tausch für Silas. Ein Hexer stirbt die andere Hexe kommt zurück. Auch wenn Bonnie dagegen ist, macht auch Jeremy bei dem Plan mit. Auf dem Maskenball legt Damon Stefan lahm, damit Silas in dessen Rolle schlüpfen und Cleopatra näher kommen kann. Silas möchte den Ort des “Ankers” wissen, an dem Quetsiahs Spruch gebunden ist, soch selbst sie weiß nicht, wo dieser ist da er nach ihrem Tod von den Travellern immer an einen anderen Ort gebracht wurde. Ihr Ziel ist es nun diesen zu lokalisieren. Als der Körpertausch auffliegt, stoppt Tessa Silas Herz, so dass er starr wie eine Statue ist und macht sich vermeintlich auf den Weg den Anker zu finden. Elena versucht mehr von Wes Maxfield zu erfahren, der den Tod von Megan als Selbstmord dargestellt hat obwohl er sehr wohl über Vampire Bescheid weiß. Er fordert Elena auf, den Campus zu verlassen bevor Leute, denen sie lieber nicht begegnen möchte, anfangen Fragen zu stellen. Das er selbst in seinem Labor Jesse als Vampir-Testobjekt hält verschweigt er ihr. Aaron, der ein familären Verhältniss zu ihm zu haben scheint, fordert er auf, sich von Elena fernzuhalten. Obwohl beide die gleiche traurige Vergangenheit haben und viele Freunde sowie ihre Familie verloren haben. Tyler ist zurück, doch von Anfang an scheint er nicht für immer bleiben zu wollen. Auch wenn er Caroline liebt, ist der Drang das Leben von Klaus zu zerstören größer. Er fällt damit eine folgenschwere und traurige Entscheidung für ihre Beziehung. Kurz nachdem Katherine herausgefunden hat, dass Nadia ihre Tochter ist, wird sie zum Salvatore Haus gerufen. Als sie dort neben Elena und Damon den versteinerten Silas sieht ist sie überglücklich. Nun muss sie nicht mehr um ihr Leben rennen, da Silas als Heilmittel jeden Tropfen Blut in ihrem Körper brauchen würde. Doch Damon verfolgt weiter seinen Plan Bonnie zurückzuholen und beißt ihr in den Hals und opfert sie Silas, damit dieser wieder ein Hexer wird… Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood Nebendarsteller *Shaun Sipos als Aaron *Olga Fonda als Nadia *Rick Cosnett als Wes Maxfield *Kendrick Sampson als Jesse *Janina Gavankar als Qetsiyah Zitate 'Bonnie: ''Vielleicht hat er ein "Plan B"? Vielleicht will er mehr als nur den Schleier fallen und alle Geister freilassen.'' Damon (zu Jeremy): Sie weiß, dass ich sie nicht hören kann, richtig? '______________________________________________________________________________________________' Katherine: ''Wer bist du?'' Nadia: ''Mein Name ist Nadia Petrova. Und du bist meine Mutter. '' Trivia *Erster Aufritt von Aaron. *Forwood macht Schluss. *Nadia ist Katherines Tochter. *Silas nimmt das Heilmittel und wird wieder ein Hexer. *Es gibt einen Film namens "Der Tod steht ihr gut", in dem eine Frau unter anderem mit einem Raketenwerfer beschossen wird, doch nicht sterben kann. **Dies ist vermutlich eine Anlehnung auf die nicht-sterbende Katherine. Galerie 5x05 1.PNG 5x05.PNG Soundtrack Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5